etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ariocarpus fissuratus
Fałszywy pejotl, żywa skała 'Rodzina' Kaktusowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Ten zmienny gatunek jest podzielone na dwie odmiany: * Ariocarpus fissuratus ''var. ''fissuratus * Ariocarpus ''var. ''lloydii 'Synonimy' * Anholonium engelmanni ''Lem. * ''Anholonium fissuratum ''Engelm. * ''Ariocarpus intermedius * Ariocarpus lloydii ''Rose * ''Mammilaria fissurata ''Englem. * ''Roseocactus fissuratus ''Berger * ''Reseocactus intermedius * Roseocactus lloydii ''Berger 'Nazwy ludowe' Żywa skała Chaute, chautle, dry whiskey, falscher peyote, false peyote, falso peyote, hikuli sunami (Tarahumara „fałszywy pejotl”), lebender stein, living rock, living star, pata de vodna (Hiszpański, „jelenia łapa”), peyote, peyote cimarron (Hiszpański, „dziki pejotl”), pezuna de venado, star cactus, star rock, starnenkaktus, sunami, tsuwiri, wollfruchtkaktus. 'Historia' Ten kaktus jest często opisywany jako „fałszywy pejotl” lub „groźny pejotl”. Był dobrze znany Indianom na długo przed przybyciem Europejczyków (Hiszpanów), jednak źródła z czasów kolonialnych nie wspominają o nim. '''Obecnie jest gatunkiem poszukiwanym przez wielu kolekcjonerów i hodowców kaktusów.' 'Występowanie' Ten gatunek występuje wyłącznie na terenach południowo-zachodniego Teksasu, Nowego Meksyku i północnego Meksyku. 'Uprawa' Roślina może być rozmnażana poprzez nasiona. Wymaga dobrze spulchnionej gleby dla kaktusów (podobnie jak Lophophora williamisi). 'Wygląd' Ariocarpus fissuratus jest małym, bulwiastym kaktusem, dorastającym na wysokość kilku centymetrów. Jest pokryty trójkątnymi płytkami, które nadają mu gwiazdopodobny wygląd. Kwiaty są różowo-fioletowe. Bruzdy na odmianie lloydii są wydatnie mniejsze przez co nie ma tak postrzępionego wyglądu. Ariocarpus fissuratus może zostać łatwo pomylony z blisko spokrewnionym Ariocarpus retusus ''Scheidw. Indianie Huichol również nazywają go ''tsuwiwi, „zły pejotl'; jest znany w Hiszpani jako falso peyote, i może być stosowany jako substytut pejotlu. Podobne jest również Ariocarpus kotchoubeyanus ''K. Schum., który został znaleziony w Meksyku na terenach Durango, Neuvo Leon i San Luis Potosi. Ten gatunek również jest znany jako fałszywy pejotl lub „jelenia łapa” 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * łodyga (nadziemna część kaktusa) 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Nieznane. Prawdopodobnie świeży lub wysuszony kaktus jest jedzony aż do wystąpienia pierwszych efektów. Istnieją teorie, że kaktus był stosowany na terenach granicznych Teksas-Meksyk, jako wzmacniający dodatek do piwa kukurydzianego (chicha), czyniąc je rzekomo „tymczasowo szalonym i niekontrolowanym”. 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Jeśli ten kaktus ma jakiekolwiek zastosowanie rytualne, to tylko jako substytut pejotlu. Indianie Huichol zdecydowanie odradzają jedzenie tego kaktusa, uznają go bowiem za związanego z czarnoksięstwem. 'Produkty i przedmioty' Spokrewniony gatunek ''Ariocarpa znajduje się na fladze Laosu. 'Zastosowania medyczne' Nieznane 'Zawartość' W obu odmianach znaleziono β-fenyloetyloaminy – hordeinę i N''-metylotyraminę. Odmiana ''fissuratus zawiera również N''-metylo-3,4-dimetoksy-fenyloetyoaminę. ''Ariocarpus retusus zawiera hordeinę, N''-metylotyraminę, ''N-metylo-3,4-dimetoksy-β-fenyloetyloaminę i N''-metylo-4-metoksy- β-fenyloetyloaminę. Inne gatunki ''Ariocarpus również zawierają hordeinę i metylotyraminę. 'Działanie' Poważany szaman plemienia Huichol, Ramon Media Silva, opisuje efekty, jako przeciwne do przyjemnego działania pejotlu: „Kiedy zjesz, stajesz się szalony; spadasz w kaniony, widzisz skorpiony, węże i inne groźne zwierzęta, nie możesz chodzić, spadasz, często spadasz we włąsną śmierć spadając z klifów. Działanie Ariocarpa uznawane jest za bardzo niebezpieczne, szczególnie dla tych, którzy nie mają silnego „serca Huichol”. 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Kaktus jest dostępny w wielu szkółkach. Często osiąga tam astronomiczne ceny. 'Literatura' * Braga D. L. i J. L. McLaughlin. 1969. Cactus alkaloids. V: Isolation of hordeine and N''-methyl-tyramine from ''Ariocarpus retusus. Planta Medica ''17: 87. * Bruhn, Jan G. 1975. Phenethylamines of ''Ariocarpus scaphorostus. Phytochemistry ''14: 2509-10. * Furst Peter T. 1971. ''Ariocarpus retusus, the „false peyote” of Huichol tradition. Economic Botany ''25: 182-87. * McLaughlin J. L. 1969. Cactus alcaloids. VI: Identification of hordeine and ''N-methyltyramine in Ariocarpus fissuratus varieties fissuratus ''and ''lloydii. Lloydia 32:392. * Neal J. M. i J. L. McLaughlin. 1970. Cactus alkaloids: IX: Isolation of N''-methyl-3,4-dimethoxy- β-phenethylamin and ''N-methyl-3,4-methoxy- β-phenethylamin from Ariocarpus retusus. Lloydia 33 (3): 395-96. * Speir W. W., V. Mihranian i J. L. McLaughlin. 1970. Cactus alkaloids. VII: Isolation of hordenin and N-methyl-3,4,-dimethoxy- β-phenethyamin from ''Ariocarpus trigonus. Lloydia ''33 (1): 15-18. Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Enteogeny Kategoria:Rośliny niebezpieczne